


"Mostly Against Walls"

by orphan_account



Series: Trans! Male Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hawke, Trans Male Character, Wall Sex, minor dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written way too late at night, will edit later I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mostly Against Walls"

    

“How long will it take before I drive you mad?” The words are out of your mouth before you know it, signature smirk pasted to your face even though you’ve never been more nervous in your life. Every little touch, every flirtation and throwaway comment has led up to this tension-filled moment.

Through your haze of rising panic you feel the sensation of someone pushing your shoulders, and you come back to your body just in time to feel Anders’ lips press against yours. You let yourself be pushed against the flimsy wooden wall of the makeshift clinic, kissing him back fiercely, blood pumping in your ears as you give yourself into the kiss.

Electricity runs down your spine when Anders moans into it, and you pant when you separate momentarily to breath. He kisses you again, harder, running hands down your arms and you arch your back, can’t help the pleasure coursing through you at the sounds he’s making, the culmination of the tension between you.

You break apart again, and he rests his forehead against yours, breathing hard.

“If we could die tomorrow, I didn’t want it to be without doing that.” He smiles sadly at you.

“I’ve never… felt this way, about anyone, before.” You’re honest in your response. The feelings are overwhelming. You’ve avoided relationships in the past because of what people would think about you, to avoid heartbreak, but you can’t seem to run from Anders like you did from others.

“I thought with Justice… this part of me was over. I can’t give you a normal life! If you’re with me, we’ll be hunted, hated, the whole world will be against us…” Anders’ voice gets quiet towards the end, the way it does when he’s sad.

“I’m already hated by some, and I’m sure I’ll be hunted at some point, regardless of my association with anyone. But I don’t care! I love you, I will tear apart this shithole city brick by brick to protect us, to protect you.” You grab Anders and hold him close. He brings his arms around you and you embrace each other, swaying together, listening to each other breathe. You wish you could hear his heartbeat through this damned fluffy coat of his. Eventually you separate, and he looks at you in a way you can’t decipher, so you hope it’s a good thing. And then he’s kissing you again, so you suppose it was. You smile into the kiss, and run your hands idly through his darkened blond hair. As you brush across the hair at the base of his skull, he gasps, and suddenly the kiss turns intense, and he’s pressing you against the wall again. You regretfully break off.

“Sensitive there?” He nods. You grin and rub circles at the nape of his neck, the short hairs feeling pleasant against your fingers. His face begins to flush, and you feel your whole body heat up. Leaning in to him, you whisper. “Lock the doors. Now.”

A dual clicking sound later and Anders is all over you, kissing your neck, going back up to completely ravish your mouth. You bite his lower lip and he groans, hands scrabbling at your shirt. You thank the Maker you decided you didn’t need to wear armor to his clinic. But first you have to talk. “Anders, we need to…” He stops his half-hearted attempts at removing your shirt, and looks at you with concern.

“You do… you do want to do this, yes?” He seems unsure. You mentally facepalm, realizing you should have brought this up much earlier, maybe before you started fucking flirting with him.

“Yes! I do, very much. But there’s something I need to tell you first, I apologize for just bringing this up now. I… well. I don’t exactly look like you’ll expect me to. I don’t have… shall we say, the usual equipment.” You laugh awkwardly, face burning.

“You mean you’re transgender, right?” Anders smiles at you, relief painted across his features. Surprise hits you like a ton of bricks.

“You knew? Of course you knew, with all the patching up you do on me, I’m surprised you haven’t straight up seen my Maker-damned tits! I must look a fool, making a big deal of this.” Your hands go to cover your face, but Anders catches them, and kisses the backs of both of them.

“Plenty of Wardens were. I’m not new to the concept, and I’m not some ignorant dithering fool, I’ll have you know!” He smiles playfully. “Just tell me what not to touch and what not to call things, alright?” You nod, and he kisses you again, softly, but with growing passion. All this pausing is getting you worked up, and a groan slips past your lips. Anders grips your right bicep and presses you against the wall, hips pushing insistently against yours. You reach up and struggle for a moment with the clasps on his coat, until he gently swats your hands away and deftly unbuckles it, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. The shirt he wears beneath is a deep teal, and looks gorgeous against the flushed color of his skin. You unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders, reveling in the revealed expanse of skin.

You try not to feel anything but arousal at the sight of his chest, flat, with a smattering of hair. You succeed in quashing any resulting dysphoria, and lean back as he reaches for your shirt, questioning look in his eyes. You nod, and he removes the offending garment, throwing it somewhere behind him, crimson cloth fluttering. Reaching to your sides, you loosen the lacing of your binding so it still covers your chest, but isn’t uncomfortable to breathe in. Now you can take your time and run your hands across his chest, a gorgeous plane of golden skin. He shudders at your touch, and you feel blessed to see him like this.

With a wink that belies more confidence than you are in the possession of, you drop to your knees and get to work on the laces of his pants. He gasps, hips bucking slightly into your hands. You can see the outline of him through his trousers, and your mouth waters. You may or may not have a huge oral fixation. You finish with the laces, and pull his pants down to his knees, too eager to do more. He looks down at you, lust and worry mixing in his eyes.

“Garrett, I don’t expect you to…”

“ _Fuck_ , Anders, _please_. I love doing this.” Your voice is husky with lust and deeper than normal. He moans out his assent, and you take his cock into your hand. He gasps as your fingers brush against the head in the process of getting a good grip, and heat surges through you. He’s big, but you’ve had bigger, you can definitely do this. You slowly take him into your mouth after a few strokes, salt and musk hitting your palate, making you groan with pleasure. You work your mouth over him, making sure to keep your lips wet so they don’t catch. You rub your tongue along the underside as you bob your head, and he twitches in your mouth.

You moan again, and he gasps and twitches harder. An idea forms in your mind, and you start humming gently around his cock. He gasps out your name and runs his hands through your short hair, making you sigh. After a few more minutes of humming you feel him gently pulling you off him. Looking up, you take in the sight of him, flushed and panting, stomach muscles tensing.

“Maker, Hawke, you’re amazing. I want to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours, may I?” His voice is wrecked. You moan loudly, heat pulsing low in your gut.

“ _Yessss_ ” You take him back into your mouth, keeping your tongue flat and jaw loose. Anders grips your hair and slowly slides into your mouth, gently rocking in and out, gasping out your name. His thrusts speed up, and you feel like your whole body is on fire. A splash of precum hits your tongue and you revel in the taste, in the thought that you’re the one doing this to him. His thrusts start hitting the back of your throat, and you gag a little but don’t let it stop you, blinking through the tears at the incredible feeling of his cock deep in your throat, nose pressed against the curly hair at the base, breathing in the scent of him. You moan again and swallow around the intrusion. You feel him pulsing, and you hear a shout of your name and then a long moan as cum shoots down your throat. You swallow as fast as you can, but some leaks out to drip down your chin. He tastes amazing, and you feel sharp pleasure between your legs as his hot cum slides down your throat. As the last pulses of pleasure course through him he gently eases himself out of your mouth and throat, gasping for breath and slumping forward against the wall, erection poking your cheek. You stifle your laughter, until it hits you that he’s _still hard._ “Hey babe?”

“Hm?”

“You’re still hard as a rock.” He steps back a bit and smirks down at you.

“Six words for you: Grey Warden stamina isn’t a myth.” Images race through your head of all the possibilities that sentence just unlocked, but manage to bring yourself back to the present. “Also, that was a spectacular blowjob, and I’d like to return the favor if you don’t mind.” You get back on your feet and kiss him.

“What did you have in mind?”

“See that table over there?” He points to a wooden table off to the side of the room. You nod. “Lay down on it, on your back, with that fantastic ass of yours on the edge.” You scramble to follow his instructions as he picks up your discarded clothes and drapes them over a stool, after kicking off his trousers. He insinuates himself between your legs, and leans over to kiss you once more. Then he skips down over your chest to kiss around the waistband of your trousers, sucking marks into some places. Anders mouths you through the fabric as he unlaces the last piece of cloth between you and him, and pulls them down off your hips. “Any particular words I should use?” he asks kindly.

“Just…nothing feminine.” He nods in understanding and gets to work with a kiss and drops to his knees before you. Long, slow licks with a flattened tongue work you up more than you already were, sensation slowly building within you. Anders pays most of his attention to the area below your hardened nub, building up the pleasure until it’s no longer painful to be touched there. All the while his hands are gripping your hips to keep you still. If you were able to move, you would be thrusting against his mouth desperately. You gasp and moan and squirm, his teasing making you lose control. He finally gives your cock a few tentative, soft licks and you keen, pushing against his grip helplessly. He licks harder, face completely buried between your thighs.

The sensation gets too much and you tug him back down again by his hair. He licks your folds again, but now the sharp angle of his nose is pressed against your cock. As he strokes you with his tongue, it rubs against you over and over, the sensation strange but not unwelcome. He gently sucks on your folds and that’s it, you’re cumming against his mouth, screaming out his name as you desperately hope he has a silencing spell over the place. Slick fluid drips down to the table as you moan and buck against his mouth, grinding your cock on his nose as he moans into you. Slow licks take you through your orgasm, and he stops just before it gets to be too much. You slump back, head hitting the table as you gasp for breath. Anders gets back to his feet and hovers next to you as you catch your breath.

You grab him and pull him down for a hard kiss, biting his lips and gripping his hair. “Fuck me.” He groans and runs to get a vial of oil. While he’s gone you strip your trousers the rest of the way off. Anders is back soon enough, and cups your ass in his palms after setting the vial on the table. “I want your cock in my ass, I want you to pound me like there’s no tomorrow, _please_ Anders.” You kiss him roughly, grinding your hips against the hard length of him, moaning into the kiss.

“Lay back again, love.” You comply, and he drizzles oil across his fingers, before circling the pad of his pointer finger against your hole. You squirm, tired of teasing, aching to be fucked already. He seems to understand, and slides the first finger into you, pumping in and out. He looks back up at you, surprised by the complete lack of resistance. You blush.

“I may or may not have fucked myself while thinking of you last night.” He surges forward and kisses you, ravishing your mouth.

“ _Maker_ , you can’t just say things like that. You’ll be the end of me.” He pushes in another finger, and soon after, another. You feel full, but not full enough, three of his fingers stroking you from the inside, your hips bucking.

“Please, Maker, Anders please, just fuck me already.” You moan out, squirming. Slowly, ever so slowly, he removes his fingers.

“Back to the wall, love.” You practically run over there, eager to get on with the evening. When he catches up with you, he shoves you against the wall, claiming your mouth. You buck your hips against his, and he grabs your ass again. You take this as your queue to wrap you legs around his hips. Your arms wrap around his shoulders, and you groan at the feeling of his cock pressing against your entrance.

You bear down with your hips and take him into you, all the way to the hilt, biting back a scream from the rush of pleasure. He moans into your neck, gasping out your name.

“Fuck, Garrett, you feel so good. Maker, how are you so tight. _Fuck_.” You start rocking your hips, and the sweet slide of him inside you, filling you, is almost enough to make you cum again. He starts moving, slowly at first to let you adjust, but you dig your heels into his ass and he starts pounding you in earnest. The feel of him, hot and thick and so _good_ brings noises from you that would be mortifying in any other situation, with any other man. But here you are in Anders’ clinic, being fucked against a wall like you could die tomorrow, which you very well could, and you cannot bring yourself to care. You lose yourself in the sensation of his thrusts, his hot, panting breath in your ear, his little gasps and moans of your name. He gets louder, and his thrusts go deeper, harder, and you moan Anders’ name like a mantra as you feel him get closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, Hawke, I’m so close. You’re so good, wanna cum inside you, mark you as mine.” Waves of pleasure wash over you, close to an orgasm but not quite there yet, his words bringing you ever closer to the edge.

“Please, oh _please_. Fuck… _fuck_. Anders fill me with your cum, please, oh, _Maker_.” He reaches one hand between your thighs to rub your cock, once, twice, and your cumming around him, ass clenching around his thick length, bringing him over the edge with a grunt. He thrusts into you one last time, hard, and spurts cum into you, leaking out to run down between your legs and drip onto the floor, you gasp at the flood of wet heat inside you, making you cum one last time, breathlessly panting his name.

You both collapse to the floor, holding each other, catching your breath. “That was…amazing…” You gasp out, still breathless.

“Yes…Maker, I haven’t done this in ages. I’m happy you were pleased with my performance.” He laughs, lightheartedly, a sound you never hear from him.

“We probably look like trash and smell like sex. How about we sneak down the alley to the mansion cellar entrance and take a nice, long bath at my place?.” You wink at him.

“That sounds wonderful. Lead the way, serah!” You both laugh, and set about collecting your clothes.


End file.
